EXO and Their Love Story
by huiwenjun
Summary: EXO jatuh cinta pada fans mereka sendiri! 3 Cowok kece yang tergabung di dalam EXO ini (Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun) benar-benar jatuh cinta pada 3 fans mereka yang sempat datang ke konser. Sungguh beruntung fans tersebut! ...Atau mungkin tidak? WARNING, YAOI FANFICTION! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Prolog

_Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai._

 _Mereka bertiga adalah anggota boyband EXO yang sedang naik daun dan berada di bawah naungan SM Entertainment._

 _Mereka sama-sama absurd, somplak, dan gaje –Yang entah bagaimana cara para penggemar mereka untuk benar-benar menjadi real fans of ChanKaiHun_

 _Namun, bagaimana kalau mereka jatuh cinta pada orang biasa?_

 _Well, orang itu benar-benar beruntung 'kan?_

 _–_ _Atau mungkin tidak?_

" _Hyung, bunuh gue."_

 _"_ _Kim Jongin! Jangan mati dulu! Utang lo ke gue masih banyak, curut!"_

 _"_ _ASDFGSGJKLALA– Luhan naksir gue, hyung!"_

 _"_ _BAEKHYUN! Aku padamu! ADSHFJBNG–"_

.

.

 **A very absurd fanfic from Raisa YeolBaekry**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, TaoRis, SuLay, ChenMin.**

 **Rate : M (For bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talks or dirty jokes, etc).**

 **Genre : Comedy gagal, Romance gaje.**

 **Length : Chaptered.**

 **.**

 **EXO and Their Love Story.**

 **Prolog: Becoming Crazy Because of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun."

"…"

"Maknae!"

"…"

"Albino!"

"…"

"Woy, curut! Jangan diem aja! Jawab kek!"

"…"

"Udah, biarin aja. Dia lagi kumat."

"–KRIS HYUNG! SEHUN KUMAT LAGI!"

"JONGIN ITEM! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK, WOY! LO MAU GUE JADI BUDEK?! TERUS NANTI GUE GA BISA NGEDANCE LAGI GARA-GARA GA BISA DENGERIN MUSIK DAN HABIS ITU MANAJER HYUNG MARAH-MARAH KARENA PENDAPATAN EXO TURUN?! LO MAU FANS GUE, WHIRLWINDS DEMO KE SMTOWN?! PIKIR DULU KALO MAU TERIAK, PESEK! JANGAN DI KUPING ORANG!"

"LO JUGA TERIAK DI KUPING GUE, ALBINO!"

"GA USAH SIRIK SAMA KULIT GUE JUGA, KALI!"

"GUE TAU LO PUTIH, ASDSDFHJ– SIALAN LO!"

"JONGIN, SEHUN! LO BERDUA TERIAK SEKALI LAGI, BARBEL MELAYANG!"

Keheningan pun sempat menyelimuti kedua makhluk absurd yang tengah bertengkar di ruang tengah tersebut. I mean–siapa sih, yang tidak mengatakan kata 'absurd' saat melihat penampilan mereka? Yang lebih tinggi dan berkulit putih susu hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dengan kaus tanpa lengan bewarna hitam, sementara yang sedikit lebih pendek dan berkulit hitam–uh, ralat, berkulit eksotis hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak terbalut apapun. Tentu saja absurd, karena kalau dicermati lebih dalam, kedua orang ini lebih mirip pasangan suami istri yang sedang bertengkar–sementara di antara keduanya tidak ada yang cocok menjadi uke. Jadi itu sama sekali tidak––

––oke, lupakan saja persoalan makhluk absurd, suami istri, atau masalah per-uke-an tadi dan kembali pada dialog Jongin serta Sehun.

"Eh anj–si Botak teriak lagi noh." bisik Sehun.

"Beneran maknae kurang ajar ya, lo? Mending lo diem. Gue nggak mau dilempar barbel sama Yifan. Muka ganteng gue ntar bonyok lagi. Kalo sampe fans gue ngeliat–ewh… nggak banget." Jongin memasang tampang jijik yang Demi Tuhan, bikin orang jadi pengen nabok.

"Jongin, plis. Lo kaya anak-anak alay sumpah. Jijik gue. Lagian muka lo udah kaya korban pelemparan barbel. Jadi, stop bertingkah sok ganteng."

"Sehun, beneran ya. Gue nafsu banget pengen ngebunuh elo."

"Gue dari dulu juga pengen musnahin lo, Tem."

"Betewe, akhir-akhir ini lo kaya orang kesurupan. Bengong kemana-mana. Sebenernya lo kenapa, sih? Nggak beneran kesambet dedemit 'kan?"

Sehun cengengesan, memandang Jongin dengan matanya yang sudah menyipit, dan segera disambut sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan Lo-Pengen-Gue-Tabok?

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Gue lagi suka sama seseorang." ucap Sehun (Sok) misterius.

"Iya. Siapa?"

"Gue nggak tau namanya. Gue liat dia di tengah-tengah konser kemarin. Jongin, tuh anak beneran kiyut, asdfghjkl–ah gue jadi pengen ngarungin dia terus gue bawa ke nyokap gue yang kebelet pengen punya mantu. Dia juga bawa dua temen, yang mukanya sebelas duabelas lah sama dia–kalau lo liat temennya, bakal langsung jatuh cinta. Gue jamin."

"Hun, jangan-jangan yang lo maksud itu–"

" That's right, Item. Fans." tutup Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan lo tau? Chanyeol nggebet salah satu temennya. Lo nggak liat waktu dia bisik-bisik sama Suho di atas panggung sambil nunjuk gebetannya?"

"Nggak."

"Yaudah. Lagian nanti kita masih konser di tempat yang sama, berdoa aja mereka bakalan muncul lagi dan, ta-da! Lo bakal jatuh cinta sama temennya yang satunya." Sehun kembali berucap.

"... Yeah, dan gue ragu sama 'terawangan' lo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog END :v**

 **Tolong RCL oke? ^^**

* * *

 **Ng, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf. Ff tidak mengandung EYD, mohon dimaklumi ya ^^ Untuk update selanjutnya, kuusahakan secepat mungkin. Jadi, tolong ditunggu Terima kasih untuk readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini :") Aku terhura :'v Terima kasih sekali lagi, dan see you again! ^^/**


	2. Chapter 1

**A very absurd fanfic from Raisa YeolBaekry**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, TaoRis, SuLay, ChenMin.**

 **Rate : M (For bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talks or dirty jokes, etc).**

 **Genre : Comedy gagal, Romance gaje.**

 **Length : Chaptered.**

 **.**

 **EXO and Their Love Story.**

 **Chapter 1 : EXO's Concert**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun! Semangat dikit napa?! Ayo, gue mau nyeret Kyungsoo sekalian–mumpung tiketnya ada tiga!"

Orang yang disebut namanya–Baekhyun–hanya memutar bola mata melihat tingkah laku sahabat karibnya. Luhan–nama sahabatnya–baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian berhadiah tiket konser VIP EXO yang bertajuk EXO'rDIUM yang diselenggarakan di Seoul. Luhan juga mengajak serta Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah sahabat terdekatnya selain Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak suka dengan EXO, atau apalah itu yang diidolakan Luhan. Ia hanya menemani Luhan dengan amat sangat terpaksa. Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang juga mengidolakan EXO. Anak itu sangat senang begitu Luhan mengajaknya menonton konser EXO. Maklum, _fanboy_.

"Terus, Kyungsoo mana? Gue capek nungguin disini." balas Baekhyun.

"Kayanya masih di rumah, deh."

Great.

Demi apa, Baekhyun udah nungguin Kyungsoo selama hampir setengah jam di depan tempat konser. Dan keadaan disitu sangatlah panas, asal kalian tau. Mana mungkin seorang Byun Baekhyun betah berdiri selama setengah jam di bawah sinar terik matahari? Dia kan paling takut kulitnya item–ntar kaya Jongin lagi, ewh.

"Udahlah, Lu. Gue pengen pulang." Baekhyun bersiap melakukan pose ber-goodbye ria pada Luhan, namun sahabatnya dengan cekatan menyambar lengan kanannya yang terbungkus jaket baseball biru untuk mencegahnya pergi dari sana.

"Baekhyun, sahabatku yang paling baik~ Temani aku ya? Untuk sekali ini saja. Please~" Luhan memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar penuh pengharapan. Baekhyun mendelik jijik.

"Idih. Ga usah pasang muka sok imut gitu, Lu. Jijik. Sumpah." Balas Baekhyun.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Namun, ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama begitu iris kecokelatan miliknya menangkap suatu objek yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan barisan giginya. Kyungsoo.

"Hai. Sorry gue telat. Tadi Ryeowook ga mau ngalah rebutan kamar mandi."

Kyungsoo menyapa dengan cukup singkat, sambil menatap Luhan serta Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. Setengah jam menunggu dan dihadiahi sapaan singkat dan tatapan datar? Ugh, Baekhyun lebih suka mengurus Taehyung sang Alien Aneh Dari Planet Antah Berantah daripada harus menerima 'hadiah' seperti itu. Dan by the way, Taehyung itu adiknya Baekhyun–yang tingkat kecabeannya hampir sama kaya kakaknya.

"Ditungguin tapi nggak ngerasa ditunggu. Keterlaluan lo, Kyung." Baekhyun berucap sarkastik dengan pose berkacak pinggang.

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya– "Gue nggak minta ditungguin, ya. Sorry. Kalo lo nggak mau nungguin gue, tinggalin aja kenapa? Gue juga bisa berangkat ke konser EXO sendirian." –dan membalas telak perkataan Baekhyun.

"Oke, guys. Kalo kalian mau berantem, di-pending dulu oke? Gue masih ada urusan sama Sehun gue." Luhan melerai perdebatan kedua sahabatnya–yang malah membuat situasi semakin memburuk.

"Luhan plis." Baekhyun menghela napas. "Jangan bikin mood gue semakin buruk."

"Gue cuma pengen bahagiain diri sendiri kok, Baek." Luhan nyengir lima jari. Honestly, mukanya nyeremin. Udah 11-12 sama jurig gitu. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, membayangkan Luhan adalah jurig yang gemar memasang senyum lebar nan sadis dan membawa pisau dapur besar.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah malas. "Jadi ketemu EXO, nggak? Kalau nggak, gue pulang."

"Hehe... Jadi kok, Soo. Ayo, Baek." Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa menghilangkan cengiran itu dari wajahnya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin merinding. Well, salahkan saja pikiran Baekhyun yang terlalu over.

"Le–lepasin tangan gue."

"Eh? Kenapa Baek?"

"Lepasin, Lu. Plis." Kini, wajah Baekhyun yang mulanya sudah pucat bertambah pucat lagi karena imajinasi berlebihan bin anehnya.

"...Baek, lo kenapa? Serius deh."

"LEPASIN TANGAN GUE! SERIUS GUE NGERI LIAT LO! KAYA JURIG, SUMPAH! LO NYEREMIN, LU! JANGAN NYENGIR KAYA GITU LAGI DI DEPAN GUE!"

"... EH, BAEKHYUN! KOK LARI, SIH! LUHAN, KEJAR DONG!"

"BAEKHYUUUNN...! BERHENTI! LO KENAPA SIH?! KYUNG, AYO IKUTIN GUE NGEJAR BAEKHYUN!"

"Nyusahin banget jadi orang. Baekhyun! Baekhyun! BAEKHYUN, STOP!"

* * *

"Anjir."

Baekhyun menoleh, memandang Luhan dengan tatapan 'what-do-you-mean?' karena kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sohibnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Tidak. Pertanyaan ini tidak keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, melainkan mulut Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah karena lelah berlari.

"Lo masih tanya 'kenapa', Soo? Plis. KONSERNYA UDAH MULAI, PORORO BUSUK! KITA UDAH NGGAK BISA MASUK, INI! ARGH, BACON SIALAN!" Luhan berteriak sambil mencak-mencak. Maksudku, siapa, sih yang tidak akan berteriak seperti itu jika mengalami kejadian seperti yang dialami Luhan? Tidak bisa menonton konser idola kesayanganmu karena harus mengejar sahabatmu sendiri yang berlari ketakutan karena wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum lebar menurutnya mirip jurig. Apa yang kurang lengkap dari pengalaman Luhan?

Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun kini berekspresi sama–memandang Luhan dengan tatapan datar. Maksudku, siapa sih, yang suka dipanggil 'Pororo Busuk' atau 'Bacon Sialan'?

Luhan balas memandang dengan alis yang bertaut, kesal.

Namun, siapa yang tidak akan merasa kesal jika kejadiannya seperti itu? Bayangkan saja, kau berlari mengejar sahabatmu sampai lelah dan berjalan dengan amat sangat lambat karena terkurasnya energi menuju tempat konser idolamu. Dan saat kau sampai disana, pintu utama sudah tertutup, menandakan bahwa konser telah dimulai.

Kampret.

Luhan pengen nangis aja rasanya. Dia rela matanya bengkak dan kemerahan karena terus memandang layar televisi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama hanya demi menantikan hasil undian berhadiah tiket konser EXO. Dan sekarang tiket itu pun hanya seonggok kertas tak berguna. WTF banget, kan?

Tiga remaja absurd itu terus berdiam di depan pintu utama selama sepuluh menit sebelum Luhan akhirnya berdiri, menghembuskan napas berat sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang kotor akibat duduk lesehan di depan pintu.

"...Mau kemana, Lu?"

"Pulang. Nggak ada gunanya juga kita nungguin di sini. Nggak ada hasilnya, percuma. Gedung ini kedap suara–jadi kita juga nggak bisa dengerin penampilan EXO dari luar." Papar Luhan. "Ayo Baek, Soo." Ia mengulurkan tangan, hendak membantu kedua sahabatnya untuk berdiri. Namun, saat mereka bertiga mulai melangkah, terdengarlah suara beberapa orang yang bercakap-cakap dengan cukup berisik. Satu diantaranya berbicara dengan nada tinggi, seorang lainnya membalas dengan bentakan, dan sisanya mengikuti di belakang. Suara itu membuat Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kaki secara refleks.

Itu Sehun, betewe. Iya, Sehun EXO –Siapa lagi?

Anjay.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pengen teriak aja rasanya.

Dia kece banget, bro! And by the way, hari ini rambutnya bewarna hitam–membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Udah tinggi, kece, tajir, ganteng, pinter nge-dance, kurang apa lagi coba?

Luhan megap-megap. Sehun ada disini woy! Dan dia cuma berjarak lima puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri! Luhan pengen pingsan aja saking senengnya.

"Manajer, sudah kubilang Suho hyung tengah kelelahan. Kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak fit. Tidak bisakah kita menunda konsernya kurang lebih setengah jam? Isi saja bagian awal konser dengan VCR." Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu membentak orang di sebelahnya.

Tunggu, berarti konsernya belum mulai...? Luhan serta Kyungsoo hampir berlonjak senang di tempat mereka berdiri mematung sampai sekarang. Baekhyun memutar bola mata, melipat tangan dengan malas. Ya Tuhan, apa yang bagus dari kabar itu?!

"Tidak bisa, Oh Sehun. Kita tidak bisa menundanya. Fans menunggu." Orang yang disebut 'manajer' oleh Sehun membalas perkataannya dengan nada tinggi.

"Sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Aku kasihan pada Junmyeon hyung." Sehun berjalan menjauhi manajernya setelah ia mengeluarkan gumaman untuk yang terakhir. Manajernya hanya membuang muka dan kembali memasuki gedung diikuti oleh staff yang lain. Namun hari ini nasib sial sedang betah berlama-lama dengan Luhan. Buktinya, langkah kaki maknae EXO itu mengarah ke tempat LuBaekSoo berdiri–membuat Luhan berkeringat dingin.

Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan perlahan. Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan sambil terus memandang Luhan. "Ng... Permisi, apa kalian EXO-L?"

SIALANANYINGTAITAITAI—

Suaranya yang khas itu menyapa gendang telinga Luhan dengan cepat. Pasalnya, Sehun sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Ini terlalu dekat. Kaki Luhan melemas dengan cepat, tubuhnya mati rasa. Fix, Luhan beneran pengen pingsan sekarang. SEHUN MEGANG PUNDAKNYA, WOY! DAN SAMPAI SEKARANG BELUM DILEPAS! ADSADJDBFKJ––

"I–i–iya, um, Sehun oppa."

Kyungsoo ternganga lebar, sementara Baekhyun hampir menatapkan kepalanya ke lantai beton di kaki mereka kalau saja ia tidak ingat Sehun sedang berdiri di depannya. I mean, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! LUHAN MANGGIL SEHUN 'OPPA' WOY! SADAR UMUR DAN GENDER PLIS, YA TUHANN..!

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya karena malu–bukan apa-apa, ia malu karena Sehun tahu Luhan adalah temannya. Well, mempunyai teman seperti Luhan sama saja dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri menurutnya–sedangkan Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dengan alasan yang sama.

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban dari Luhan segera menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan untuk mencegah tawa yang hendak menyembur keluar. Wajah Luhan merah padam. Shit, ia ingin sekali menghilang dari permukaan bumi untuk saat ini.

"Well, itu sudah menjelaskan apakah kalian EXO-L atau bukan." Sehun berucap setelah berhasil menelan mentah-mentah tawanya yang hampir meledak.

"Ma–maaf, ng, aku memang suka ngaco." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena rasa gugup menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Eh kampret. Nggak usah pakai ketawa juga kali! Ganteng lo jadi berlipat-lipat tau gak sih?! Bikin iman Luhan runtuh aja.

"Ngaco juga nggak apa-apa." Balas Sehun, masih dengan tawa kecil yang mengiringi.

Wajah Luhan semakin merah padam. ' _BUNUH AJA GUE, BUNUUHH!_ '

"Kalian tidak bisa masuk karena pintu sudah tertutup, ya? Sini, kuantar lewat backstage." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya lembut. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka dengan perlahan, takut kalau-kalau Luhan pingsan mendadak, terlampau bahagia karena tangannya digenggam lebut oleh idolanya sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, kasihan Sehunnya nanti.

Sesuai perkataannya, Sehun mengantar LuBaekSoo lewat backstage. Terlihat disana, beberapa member EXO yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk konser mereka. Kris yang sedang memeriksa mic miliknya, Chanyeol yang tengah memakai sepatu, Kai yang sedang melatih gerakan dance di depan cermin, Chen yang sedang berlatih menyanyi, dan Suho yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan kostum lengkap dan mata tertutup, tertidur karena kelelahan. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengamati dance Kai lebih jelas, Sehun berbelok, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tiket kalian VIP, kan? Berikan padaku. Akan kuberikan ke staff yang bertugas menarik tiket. Pergilah duduk disana." Sehun menunjuk deretan bangku di barisan paling depan dari balik tirai panggung. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa kecewa karena ada sesuatu yang hilang dari genggaman tangannya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sehun–" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya sejenak, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk sambungan perkataannya. "–oppa. Tidak masalah kan, aku memanggilmu seperti ini?"

Sehun tertawa kecil lagi. Ia mengacak rambut lembut Luhan dengan pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan menyaksikan penampilan kami–" Ia menurunkan tangannya, menjentik dahi Luhan. "–my princess."

Oh Sehun sialan. Tak bisakah ia melihat Luhan yang sekarang sedang meleleh di bangkunya dengan wajah super merah karena kalimatnya itu?

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, berbisik di telinganya dengan nada prihatin. "Jujur aja, gue kasihan sama Sehun–karena harus memiliki fans fanatik seperti Luhan."

"Right. Bahkan, Luhan memanggilnya 'oppa', demi Tuhan..."

"Habis ini, gue mau upload foto di Instagram. Dan lo tau apa hastag yang udah gue siapin buat ditaruh di bawah caption?" Kini, ekspresi prihatin milik Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"... A–apa?"

Lelaki ber-eyeliner itu tersenyum miring, um sadis. "Turut berduka cita untuk Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Tolong RCL oke? ^^**

* * *

 **Ng, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf. Ff tidak mengandung EYD, mohon dimaklumi ya ^^ Untuk update selanjutnya, kuusahakan secepat mungkin. Jadi, tolong ditunggu Terima kasih untuk readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan me-review ff ini :") Aku terhura :'v Terima kasih sekali lagi, dan see you again! ^^/**


	3. Chapter 2

_Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, berbisik di telinganya dengan nada prihatin. "Jujur aja, gue kasihan sama Sehun–karena harus memiliki fans fanatik seperti Luhan."_

 _"_ _Right. Bahkan, Luhan memanggilnya 'oppa', demi Tuhan..."_

 _"_ _Habis ini, gue mau upload foto di Instagram. Dan lo tau apa hastag yang udah gue siapin buat ditaruh di bawah caption?" Kini, ekspresi prihatin milik Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi._

 _"_ _... A–apa?"_

 _Lelaki ber-eyeliner itu tersenyum miring, um sadis. "Turut berduka cita untuk Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

 **A very absurd fanfic from Raisa YeolBaekry**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, TaoRis, SuLay, ChenMin.**

 **Rate : M (For bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talks or dirty jokes, etc).**

 **Genre : Comedy gagal, Romance gaje.**

 **Length : Chaptered.**

 **.**

 **EXO and Their Love Story**

 **Chapter 2 : Charming?!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Itu agak jleb, ya."

Baekhyun nyengir. "Nggak apa-apa."

Luhan sedikit memajukan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Lagi ngomongin apa, sih?" tanyanya dengan wajah kelewat innocent.

"Fans fanatik." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Oh, siapa?"

"Lo. Xi Luhan." Baekhyun berkata dengan raut wajah tak peduli. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Gue nggak fanatik. Sorry." Ucap lelaki berambut ungu muda itu dengan kesal.

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Baekhyun kembali menyahut dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Ssstt! Diem. Gue mau liat Jongin gue dengan fokus." Kyungso berkata dengan agak keras sambil mengeluarkan teropong dari–wait, wait. Teropong?!

"ANJ–lo bawa teropong, Kyung?!" pekik Baekhyun dengan mata membelalak.

Kyungsoo nyengir. "Yap. Biar gue bisa liat Jongin dengan jelas. Gyahahaha!" Dan lelaki berambut cokelat itu tertawa nista, dengan wajah yang mirip dengan pedofil. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Poor Jongin." Komentar Baekhyun prihatin.

"Lihat, siapa yang fanatik." Luhan bersedekap sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menoleh sekilas dengan terkesan tidak peduli dan kembali menempelkan teropong ke sepasang mata bulatnya.

"Tuhan, terima kasih karena Engkau tidak menciptakanku seperti dua makhluk nista yang mengapitku ini." Ucap Baekhyun perlahan.

"Diem lo, Bebek! Udah mau mulai ini!" bisik Luhan sambil mengeluarkan teropong yang serupa dengan milik Kyungsoo dari–fix, Baekhyun menetapkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat paling nista, fanatik, dan gila yang pernah ia miliki.

"What the hell is that teropong, Lu! Lo juga fanatik kali! Nyeremin, ah. Poor Jongin and Sehun." Baekhyun menunjuk teropong di tangan Luhan .

"Benerin bahasa Inggris lo dulu deh, baru nyindir gue." Jawab Luhan cuek.

"Sialan." Umpat Baekhyun pelan. Kini, ia hanya bisa menikmati konser dengan setengah hati sambil berusaha mengabaikan dua sahabat gilanya itu.

Kini, EXO tengah menampilkan lagu andalan mereka, Lotto–atau Louder, well keduanya sama saja sebenarnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan, dimana Kyungsoo sedang mengelu-elukan nama Kim Jongin dengan suaranya yang keras serta Luhan yang asyik meneropong Sehun dengan mulut terbuka–dan jangan lupakan salivanya yang hampir menetes karena keseksian seorang Oh Sehun. Ewh.

"Kalau dibilang seksi ya, emang seksi sih. Tapi nggak sampai ngeces gitu juga kali." Gumam Baekhyun jijik. Ini kedua kalinya ia memandang jijik ke arah Luhan pada hari ini.

"Gue denger omongan lo, betewe." Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari teropong. "Yeah. Whatever. Yang penting gue bahagia."

"Bahagia ndasmu -_- Gue kasihan sama Sehun, sumpah. Kalo Sehun liat lo kaya gini Lu, lo pasti turun pamor di matanya! Dijamin deh." Balas Baekhyun.

"Yaelah, biasa aja lagi. Nggak usah pedes-pedes amat kalau ngomen." Ucap Luhan acuh.

"Ya, namanya aja biji cabe, Lu. Gimana nggak pedes coba?" Suara Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi teredam oleh teriakan EXO-L lainnya kini terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

"Anjay. Cabe dari mana, Kyung? Hongkong?" protes Baekhyun.

"Cielah, yang pikirannya Hongkong melulu." Balas Luhan.

PLETAK!

"BEBEK DODOL! SAKIT INI, OGEB! TANGGUNG JAWAB LO!" pekik Luhan begitu lightstick milik Kyungsoo yang digenggam Baekhyun mengenai pucuk kepalanya secara dramatis.

"Sorry deh, Lu. Ku sengaja."

"Kampret." Luhan mengumpat kesal.

Namun, umpatan kasar Luhan tiba-tiba saja tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun karena sebuah suara baritone yang berat dan keras mengalun nyaring, menyanyikan bagian rapp dan membuat telinga Baekhyun tuli seketika dari suara selain suara baritone tersebut. Ia secara refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melongo lama sekali, terpesona. Lelaki berwajah manis itu sama sekali tidak tahu siapa namanya, atau apapun tentangnya. Ia hanya tau satu hal, bahwa wajah tampan dan suara baritone itu sanggup mengalihkan dunianya hanya dalam sekejap. Oke, Baekhyun mulai mengakui bahwa bahasanya sangatlah hiperbolis sekarang.

Apalagi, si Park sialan itu kini mengerlingkan matanya pada Baekhyun, membuat ia menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang teramat sangat merah seperti strawberry busuk dan nyaris pingsan kegirangan karenanya–begitupula perasaan fangirl lain di dekat Baekhyun yang menjerit-jerit histeris karena terlalu percaya diri dengan merasa bahwa kedipan mata Chanyeol ditujukan pada mereka, padahal tidak. Oh, siapapun tolong bunuh Baekhyun sekarang di tempatnya kini, karena Park-Sialan-Chanyeol sungguh meruntuhkan ketidaksukaannya pada EXO.

"Baek? Baek? Woy, dengerin gue!"

"Hah?" Tepat setelah suara berat Chanyeol berakhir dan digantikan oleh Chen, itulah saat dimana telinga Baekhyun berfungsi kembali dengan normal dan mulai patuh mendengarkan ribuan suara lain yang saling bertumpukan, membuat telinganya terancam. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada sambil terus mengoceh dengan rentetan kalimat yang seolah tak ada ujungnya.

"Hapus jejak air liurmu yang menetes itu, Byun Baekhyun! Dan, demi Tuhan! Kenapa wajahmu sangat merah? Apa kau terkena demam?!" celoteh Luhan tanpa henti.

Baekhyun dengan serta merta menghapus apapun yang membuat wajahnya terlihat tak menarik dengan usapan tangan. _Pasti Chanyeol melihatnya dan itu akan sangat memalukan_ , pikirnya–walaupun sebenarnya keadaan Baekhyun saat itu teramat sangat jauh dari kata tak menarik. "Wajahku tidak memerah!" elak lelaki manis itu sambil membuang muka, yang malah membuat wajahnya menjadi jauh lebih merah daripada sebelumnya.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, lalu menyeringai menggoda. "Terpesona oleh Park Chanyeol, eh? Bukankah kau itu Toxic?"

Baekhyun memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Jadi namanya Park Chanyeol?" _Nama yang indah_ , sambungnya dalam hati.

"Kurasa aku benar. Kau menyukai Chanyeol." Luhan tertawa puas.

"Eh? Ti–tidak! Buat apa menyukai yoda bodoh bertelinga lebar itu?!" Baekhyun kembali mengelak dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi semakin memerah.

"Eyy~ Bahkan kau sudah menyiapkan nama kesayangan untuknya." Luhan tertawa.

"Aku sama sekali tidak suka pada jerapah Afrika itu! Lihatlah saja senyumannya! Senyuman bodoh yang persis monyet itu sangat mengerikan! Aku sama sekali tidak jatuh cinta pada dobi idiot bertelinga caplang itu, Lu!" Lagi dan lagi, Baekhyun terus mengelak.

"Ahaha! Kurasa kalimatmu adalah sebuah pernyataan cinta. Mari kita balik ucapanmu menjadi, 'Aku suka sekali pada jerapah Afrika itu! Lihatlah saja senyumannya! Bahkan, senyuman bodoh yang persis monyet itu sangat mempesona! Aku jatuh cinta pada dobi idiot bertelinga caplang itu, Lu!'. Am I right?" Luhan memasang sebuah seringaian keji.

Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Lelaki bertubuh pendek itu sepertinya tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Baiklah, Lu. Baik. Aku kalah." Ia menghela napas. "Aku memang terpesona padanya–tapi!" Baekhyun memutus perkataannya sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Baiklah, mau taruhan?"

"Oke."

"Taruhan sepuluh ribu won, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta padamu, dan Sehun akan jatuh cinta padaku. Deal?" Luhan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya penuh kemenangan.

"Deal!" Baekhyun segera menyambut tangan Luhan, namun– "Apa-apaan taruhan yang terakhir itu?! Aku berani bertaruh itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Oke, kita lihat saja nanti." Luhan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Yeah, you're right Luhan. Little did he know.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kedua dari konser EXO'rDIUM dan pagi ini Baekhyun tengah sibuk memilah pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk pergi ke konser. Berulang kali ia melempar pakaian dari lemarinya yang dirasa tidak menarik, sehingga kamarnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah sekarang. Baekhyun mendesah putus asa, kenapa baju-baju yang biasa dipakainya kini tiba-tiba saja terlihat tak menarik? Kapan sih, terakhir kali ia berbelanja pakaian?!

Setelah hampir setengah jam berkutat dengan lemari dan isinya yang sudah terlempar entah kemana, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Pilihannya jatuh pada kaus putih dengan tulisan 'I am the Lucky One' bewarna hitam, celana jeans hitam, serta jaket baseball merah. Lelaki manis itu menyelipkan sunglasses di kerah kausnya yang terlihat karena jaket yang tidak dikancingkan. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah snapback terbalik di kepalanya. Oh Byun Baekhyun, seandainya kau tahu bahwa penampilanmu kini terlihat seperti artis sungguhan, kau pasti sudah kegirangan setengah mati.

"Gue ngehabisin setengah jam cuma buat milih baju?! Demi senyum Luhan yang mengerikan–gue bukan cewek yang lagi jatuh cinta!"

Baekhyun mengumpat keras. Dan umpatannya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Allright. What the hell are you doing Byun?

"BAEKHYUUUUNN...!"

Oh tidak. Lelaki yang masih menatap kesal baju-bajunya yang berserakan itu segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Siapapun tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk selalu menyiapkan penutup telinga setiap kali Luhan datang ke rumahnya untuk menjemputnya–karena teriakan 7 oktaf Luhan mempunyai bahaya tersendiri bagi telinga Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu berdecak kesal, menyambar sepasang sepatu Converse merah dari kotak, dan segera menuruni tangga untuk balik meneriaki sahabatnya itu.

"GUE NGGAK TIDAK TULI, XI LUHAN!"

Dan, well, teriakan itu sangat efektif untuk membuat Luhan mundur tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang melindungi telinganya. Lelaki berdarah China itu memasang ekspresi membunuh sebelum melangkah maju sejauh empat langkah, nyaris membuat Baekhyun mundur karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Tau nggak? Lo itu sahabat paling sialan di muka bumi, Byun." Umpat Luhan tepat di depan Baekhyun.

Perempatan pun muncul di dahi lelaki yang masih menggantungkan sepatu di kedua tangannya. "Dan lo tau? Lo lebih sialan." –dan ia dengan senang hati membalas umpatan itu.

"Debatnya udah selesai?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar penuh penekanan muncul dari belakang Luhan. Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sempat terlonjak kaget karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat Kyungsoo sebelumnya–atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

"Sejak kapan lo ada disini?!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Sejak lo misuh-misuh disini." Balas Kyungsoo tajam. Baekhyun tersedak.

"And, the conclusion is? Jadi ke EXO'rDium nggak?" ucapan Luhan membuyarkan pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Harus jadi. Kalau nggak, gue bakalan ngebunuh Baekhyun." Balas Kyungsoo disertai sebuah senyuman yang terlihat creepy di mata Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, apa salah Baekhyun sehingga ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang mempunyai senyum mengerikan?

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut kesal. "Kalau lo ngebunuh gue, gue bakalan gentayangin lo seumur hidup, Soo–dan ini harus jadi. Gue nggak mau ngelewatin suara Chen." Ucap Baekhyun sarkastik, melotot ke arah Kyungsoo sambil mengenakan sepatunya. Luhan menyeringai.

"Oh, kayanya gue salah sangka. Lo nggak suka sama Park Chanyeol, tapi suka sama Kim Jongdae, kan?" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun bergidik. "Nggak lah! Gue terpesonanya sama Ch–"

Lelaki manis tersebut segera menutup mulutnya yang seperti ember bocor itu dengan punggung tangan. Hampir saja ia mengakui bahwa Park Chanyeol memang berhasil membuatnya terpe–ehm, itu tidak benar, oke?

"... Chanyeol?" terka Kyungsoo tepat sasaran.

"Iy–nggak! Bukan Chanyeol! Mana mungkin gue naksir cowok ogeb kaya dia?!"

"Oh, tau dari mana kalau dia bego? Lo stalkernya?"

"Y–ya bukan, lah! Dari mukanya aja gue udah tau kalau dia itu bego!"

"Jadi lo terus-terusan ngelihatin mukanya?"

"Nggak lah! Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia bertepuk tangan keras–sebagai apresiasi untuk Baekhyun karena ia sangat jago dalam urusan mengelak–sambil melirik lelaki ber-eyeliner itu.

"Udah selesai pakai sepatunya? Kalau udah, ayo berangkat." Ucap Luhan menginterupsi.

Baekhyun segera berdiri begitu selesai mengikat sepatunya dengan simpul yang rapi. "Ayo! Kyungsoo ditinggal aja, boleh kan? Gue nggak mau dia jadi GloomySoo yang selalu melototin gue sepanjang jalan."

"Fix, Byun. Fix. Gue nggak bakal melototin elo. Tapi gue bakal nusuk lo dari belakang pakai garpu, gimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang seketika.

"Anjay, Kyungsoo sadis." Luhan ikut bergidik ngeri.

"Gue takut sama Kyungsoo."

"Gue juga, Bebek."

"Gimana kalau kita kabur aja?"

"Ide bagus. Tumben otak lo encer."

"Otak gue selalu encer, Han."

"Jadi istilahnya otak lo wujudnya cair, gitu? Kaya darah dong?"

"Iya, otak gue ca–LAH ANJIR, NGGAK GITU JUGA MAKSUD GUE, LU!"

"Lah terus?"

"Ya pin–"

"AYO KE EXO'RDIUM SEKARANG ATAU GUE BUNUH LO BERDUA! GUE BAKAL MUTILASI LO SEMUA DAN POTONGAN TUBUHNYA GUE KASIH KE MONGGU SAMA VIVI KALAU NGGAK BERANGKAT SEKARANG!"

Dan teriakan anarkis Kyungsoo pun menyudahi bisik-bisik tetangga yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Tolong RCL oke? ^^**

* * *

 **Ng, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf. Ff tidak mengandung EYD, mohon dimaklumi ya ^^ Untuk update selanjutnya, kuusahakan secepat mungkin. Jadi, tolong ditunggu Terima kasih untuk readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan me-review ff ini :") Makasih banget buat dukungannya, aku terhura :'v Dan maaf banget kalau chapternya kurang panjang, aku bakalan berusaha biar satu chapter lebih dari 3000 words untuk kedepannya Terima kasih sekali lagi, dan see you again! ^^/**


End file.
